beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Granger/Traits
Physical Description Paige is particulary pretty girl or sometimes even referred to as gorgeous. ''Paige is different from Hermione, showing that she doesnt have bushy hair, having wavy hair. Paige has brown eyes, with pale light skin and standing at 5ft 11in. Clothing wise, Paige is shown to wear style but comfortable clothing when not in class. She has shown to be wearing at the Yule Ball and Fleur and Bill's Wedding, pretty dresses. She does however contain some scars over the years, in fifth year at Hogwarts, she recieved an curse from Bellatrix Lestange, giving an scar across her stomach. Another was she was capture by Death Eaters, and was tortured, having bruises and scars before she was saved. Personality and Traits ' ' Paige like Hermione is extremely intelligent and hard-working, and coming in top with Hermione. Paige never wanted to take more than chosen classes, didnt took the Time-Turner like Hermione did. Considering it was complicated and dangerous. Besides intelligence, she is compassion and open-minded with her friends and family, even with her enemies. Paige can figured out any mysterious including Remus Lupin's lycanthropy and Rita Skeeter's Animagus form. Paige is brave, determined, and was not let shown anything of the whereabouts when she was tortured. Paige however isnt very bossy, and doesnt display much of entushasim of answering the teacher's answers, letting Hermione do that. She accepted the fact she is an Mudblood and proudly admits. She is the few people who can call Voldemort by his name. Paige is an very good liar then Hermione, and she slapped Draco Malfoy for insulting Hagrid. Magical Abilities and Skills '' Paige proved to be a witch of exceptional skill, ability, power and talent. Even before she began school, she practised some simple spells which all worked. Professor Remus Lupin, who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in her third year, compliement both Hermione and Paige of being the cleverest witches of their age. Paige can easily surpassed every student, and having the bordeline genius like her sister. *'Magical Aptitude': At Hogwarts, Paige along with Hermione are the usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond her educational level. Like Hermione, she earned ten O.W.L.s; nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectation. Harry Potter acknowledge that Hermione and Paige are the best in our year, and admired their work. *'Non-verbal Magic: '''Paige became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in her sixth year, being the second to succeed at it in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. *'Wandless Magic: Paige was known to have practised wandless magic in her years at Hogwarts. She did not need the air of a wand or magical instrument for a wide variety of spells. *'Duelling: '''Paige has demonstrated that her fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for her age. Paige has fast reflexes able to defend herself and her friends. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts: 'Paige was very skilled in this subject as she was able to earn an Exceed Expectations in her O.W.L. *'Charms: 'Paige's favourite class. Paige can perfom spells successfully on the first turn, and had earned an Outstanding, and able to do protective charms over herself and her friends. *'Potioneer: 'Along with Hermione, she was able to brew Polyjuice Potion, an advanced and difficult potion. She had acheive an Outstanding on her Potions O.W.L, and was able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only reading about them. *'Transfiguration: 'Paige is extremely talented at Transfiguration, and only few to have succeed to turn an match into an needle in her first class, and had earn an Outstanding. *'Apparition: *'Herbology:' *'Arithmancy:' *'Logical Thinking and Intelligence:' *'Astronomy:'